List of Volumes and Chapters
Below is a list of all of the chapters currently released. Volume 1 * 1. "The Day of Departure" (出発の日 "Shuppatsu no Hi") '' * 2. "An Encounter in the Storm" ''(嵐の出会い "Arashi no Deai") * 3. "The Ultimate Choice" (究極の選択 "Kyūkyoku no Sentaku") * 4. "Kiriko: Wicked Magical Vulpes" (魔獣 凶狸狐 "Majū Kiriko") * 5. "The First Phase Begins, Part 1" (第1次試験開始(1) "Dai Ichi-ji Shiken Kaishi (1)") * 6. "The First Phase Begins, Part 2" (第1次試験開始(2) "Dai Ichi-ji Shiken Kaishi (2)") * 7. "Respective Reasons" (それぞれの理由 "Sorezore no Riyū") * 8. "The Other Enemy" (もうひとつの敵 "Mō Hitotsu no Teki") Volume 2 * 9. "A Struggle in the Mist" (霧の中の攻防 "Kiri no Naka no Kōbō") '' *10. "An Unexpected Task" ''(意外な課題 "Igai na Kadai") *11. "The Inevitable Outcome" (当然の結果 "Tōzen no Kekka") *12. "The Chairman Awaits" (会長参上 "Kaichō Sanjō") *13. "A Game at Midnight, Part 1" (真夜中のゲーム(1) "Mayonaka no Gēmu (1)") *14. "A Game at Midnight, Part 2"'' (真夜中のゲーム(2) "Mayonaka no Gēmu (2)")'' *15. "The Path of Majority Rules" (多数決の道 "Tasūketsu no Michi") * 16. "Enter The Taskmasters" (試練官登場 "Shirenkan Tōjō") *17. "Disparate Choice" (不自由な2択 "Fujiyū na Nitaku") Volume 3 * 18. "The Two Aces in the Hole" (2つの切り札 "Futatsu no Kirifuda") '' *19. "The Trap of Majority Rules" ''(多数決の罠 "Tasūketsu no Wana") *20. "Gambling Time" (ギャンブルタイム "Gyanburu Taimu") *21. "Resolution" (決着 "Ketchaku") *22. "The Last Question"'' (最後の問題 "Saigo no Mondai")'' *23. "Two Enemies" (2人の敵 "Futari no Teki") *24. "Crash Course" (特訓 "Tokkun") *25. "The Second Day" (2日目 "Futsukame") *26. "The Night Before the Showdown" (決戦前夜 "Kekken Zen'ya") Volume 4 * 27. "A Volatile Situation" (一触即発 "Isshoku-sokuhatsu") '' *28. "A Huge Favor" ''(大きな借り "Ōkina Kari") *29. "Killua's Case" (キルアの場合 "Kirua no Baai") *30. "The Slithering Trap" (蠢く罠 "Ugomeku Wana") * 31. "By the Skin of Their Teeth..." (九死に... "Kyūshi ni...") * 32. "And the Final Test...?" (最終試験は...? "Saishū Shiken wa...?") * 33. "The Final Test Begins!" (最終試験開始! "Saishū Shiken Kaishi!") * 34. "The First Candidate Accepted!?" (合格第1号!? "Gōkaku Dai Ichi-gō") * 35. "Light and Darkness, Part 1" (光と闇(1) "Hikari to Yami (1)") Volume 5 * 36. "Light and Darkness, Part 2" (光と闇(2) "Hikari to Yami (2)") '' * 37. "Light and Darkness, Part 3" ''(光と闇(3) "Hikari to Yami (3)") * 38. "Ging Freecss" (ジン=フリークス "Jin Furīkusu") * 39. "Intruder" (侵入者 "Shin'nyūsha") * 40. "The Zoldycks, Part 1" (ゾルディック家(1) "Zorudikku Ke (1)") * 41. "The Zoldycks, Part 2" (ゾルディック家(2) "Zorudikku Ke (2)") * 42. "The Zoldycks, Part 3" (ゾルディック家(3) "Zorudikku Ke (3)") * 43. "The Zoldycks, Part 4" (ゾルディック家(4) "Zorudikku Ke (4)") * 44. "The Heavens Arena" (天空闘技場 "Tenkū Tōgijō") Volume 6 *45. "Ren" (レン") *046. "Nen" (ネン") *047. "The Invisible Wall" (見えない壁 "Mienai Kabe") *048. "Hisoka's Terms" (ヒソカの条件 "Hisoka no Jōken") *049. "The Battle Begins!!" (戦闘開始!! "Sentō Kaishi!!") *050. "Zetsu" (ゼツ") *051. "Ten" (点") *052. "Kastro" (カストロ "Kasutoro") *053. "Double" (ダブル "Daburu") *054. "Cause of Defeat" (敗因 "Haiin") Volume 7 *055. "As For Hisoka..." (ヒソカは... "Hisoka wa...") *056. "Training Resumes" (修行再開 "Shūgyō Saikai") *057. "Promise" (約束 "Yakusoku") *058. "Rematch" (再戦 "Saisen") *059. "Making the Grade" (及第 "Kyūdai") *060. "Passing the Exam" (合格 "Gōkaku") *061. "Showdown" (決戦 "Kessen") *062. "Like You Mean It" (本気 "Honki") *063. "Next" (これから "Kore Kara") Volume 8 *064. "Homecoming" (帰郷 "Kikyō") *065. "About Ging" (ジンについて "Jin ni Tsuite") *066. "The Tape" (テープ "Tēpu") *067. "The Flesh Collector's Mansion: Part 1" (人体収集家の館(1) "Jintai Shūshūka no Yakata (1)") *068. "The Flesh Collector's Mansion: Part 2" (人体収集家の館(2) "Jintai Shūshūka no Yakata (2)") *069. "Greed Island" (グリードアイランド "Gurīdo Airando") *070. "To Yorknew!" (ヨークシンへ "Yōkushin e") *071. "The Auction Begins!!" (オークション開催!! "Ōkushon Kaisai!!") *072. "September 1st: Part 1" (9月1日(1) "Kugatsu Tsuitachi (1)") *073. "September 1st: Part 2" (9月1日(2) "Kugatsu Tsuitachi (2)") Volume 9 *074. "September 1st: Part 3" (9月1日(3) "Kugatsu Tsuitachi (3)") *075. "September 1st: Part 4" (9月1日(4) "Kugatsu Tsuitachi (4)") *076. "September 1st: Part 5" (9月1日(5) "Kugatsu Tsuitachi (5)") *077. "September 1st: Part 6" (9月1日(6) "Kugatsu Tsuitachi (6)") *078. "September 1st: Part 7" (9月1日(7) "Kugatsu Tsuitachi (7)") *079. "September 2nd: Part 1" (9月2日(1) "Kugatsu Futsuka (1)") *080. "September 2nd: Part 2" (9月2日(2) "Kugatsu Futsuka (2)") *081. "September 2nd: Part 3" (9月2日(3) "Kugatsu Futsuka (3)") *082. "September 2nd: Part 4" (9月2日(4) "Kugatsu Futsuka (4)") *083. "September 2nd: Part 5" (9月2日(5) "Kugatsu Futsuka (5)") Volume 10 *084. "September 2nd: Part 6" (9月2日(6) "Kugatsu Futsuka (6)") *085. "September 3rd: Part 1" (9月3日(1) "Kugatsu Mikka (1)") *086. "September 3rd: Part 2" (9月3日(2) "Kugatsu Mikka (2)") *087. "September 3rd: Part 3" (9月3日(3) "Kugatsu Mikka (3)") *088. "September 3rd: Part 4" (9月3日(4) "Kugatsu Mikka (4)") *089. "September 3rd: Part 5" (9月3日(5) "Kugatsu Mikka (5)") *090. "September 3rd: Part 6" (9月3日(6) "Kugatsu Mikka (6)") *091. "September 3rd: Part 7" (9月3日(7) "Kugatsu Mikka (7)") *092. "September 3rd: Part 8" (9月3日(8) "Kugatsu Mikka (8)") *093. "September 3rd: Part 9" (9月3日(9) "Kugatsu Mikka (9)") Volume 11 *094. "September 3rd: Part 10" (9月3日(10) "Kugatsu Mikka (10)") *095. "September 3rd: Part 11" (9月3日(11) "Kugatsu Mikka (11)") *096. "September 3rd: Part 12" (9月3日(12) "Kugatsu Mikka (12)") *097. "September 3rd: Part 13" (9月3日(13) "Kugatsu Mikka (13)") *098. "September 3rd: Part 14" (9月3日(14) "Kugatsu Mikka (14)") *099. "September 3rd: Part 15" (9月3日(15) "Kugatsu Mikka (15)") *100. "September 3rd: Part 16" (9月3日(16) "Kugatsu Mikka (16)") *101. "September 3rd: Part 17" (9月3日(17) "Kugatsu Mikka (17)") *102. "September 4th: Part 1" (9月4日(1) "Kugatsu Yokka (1)") *103. "September 4th: Part 2" (9月4日(2) "Kugatsu Yokka (2)") Volume 12 *104. "September 4th: Part 3" (9月4日(3) "Kugatsu Yokka (3)") *105. "September 4th: Part 4" (9月4日(4) "Kugatsu Yokka (4)") *106. "September 4th: Part 5" (9月4日(5) "Kugatsu Yokka (5)") *107. "September 4th: Part 6" (9月4日(6) "Kugatsu Yokka (6)") *108. "September 4th: Part 7" (9月4日(7) "Kugatsu Yokka (7)") *109. "September 4th: Part 8" (9月4日(8) "Kugatsu Yokka (8)") *110. "September 4th: Part 9" (9月4日(9) "Kugatsu Yokka (9)") *111. "September 4th: Part 10" (9月4日(10) "Kugatsu Yokka (10)") *112. "September 4th: Part 11" (9月4日(11) "Kugatsu Yokka (11)") *113. "September 4th: Part 12" (9月4日(12) "Kugatsu Yokka (12)") *114. "September 4th: Part 13" (9月4日(13) "Kugatsu Yokka (13)") *115. "September 4th: Part 14" (9月4日(14) "Kugatsu Yokka (14)") Volume 13 *116. "September 4th: Part 15" (9月4日(15) "Kugatsu Yokka (15)") *117. "September 4th: Part 16" (9月4日(16) "Kugatsu Yokka (16)") *118. "September 4th: Part 17" (9月4日(17) "Kugatsu Yokka (17)") *119. "September 4th: Part 18" (9月4日(18) "Kugatsu Yokka (18)") *120. "September 6th: Part 1" (9月6日(1) "Kugatsu Muika (1)") *121. "September 6th: Part 2" (9月6日(2) "Kugatsu Muika (2)") *122. "September 6th: Part 3" (9月6日(3) "Kugatsu Muika (3)") *123. "September 6th: Part 4" (9月6日(4) "Kugatsu Muika (4)") *124. "September 7th: Part 1 to September 10th: Part 1" (9月7日(1)-9月10日(1) "Kugatsu Nanoka (1)-Kugatsu Tōka (1)") *125. "September 10th: Part 2" (9月10日(2) "Kugatsu Tōka (2)") *126. "September 10th: Part 3" (9月10日(3) "Kugatsu Tōka (3)") *127. "September 10th: Part 4" (9月10日(4) "Kugatsu Tōka (4)") Volume 14 *128. "September 10th: Part 5" (9月10日(5) "Kugatsu Tōka (5)") *129. "Antokiba, Town of Prizes" (都市 アントキバ "Kenshō Toshi Antokiba") *130. "The Reason for the Recruitment" (勧誘の理由 "Kanyū no Wake") *131. "The Answer" (回答 "Kaitō") *132. "The Forty Spells" (40種のスペル(呪文) "Yonjū Shu no Superu (Jumon)") *133. "How to Defend Yourself Without Spells" *134. "The Island's Secret" (ゲーム(島)の秘密 "Gēmu (Shima) no Himitsu") *135. "To Masadora! Part 1" (いざマサドラへ!(1) "Iza Masadora e! (1)") *136. "To Masadora! Part 2" (いざマサドラへ!(2) "Iza Masadora e! (2)") *137. "To Masadora! Part 3" (いざマサドラへ!(3) "Iza Masadora e! (3)") *138. "To Masadora...?" (いざマサドラへ...? "Iza Masadora e...?") *139. "Are They Really Going to Masadora?" (ホントにマサドラ行くのか? "Honto ni Masadora Iku no ka?") Volume 15 *140. "They Got to Masadora, But..." (マサドラには行ったけど, "Masadora niwa Itta kedo") *141. "They Went to Masadora Already, So I'll Go With a Different Title Now" (もうマサドラ行ったから次から別の感じのタイトルでいいや, "Mō Masadora Itta kara Tsugi kara Betsu no Kanji no Taitoru de iiya") *142. "The Bomber" ((ボマー)「爆弾魔」, "(Bomā) Bakudan Ma") *143. "Countdown" ((カウントダウン)「命の音」, "(Kauntodaun) 'Inochi no Oto'") *144. "Release" ((リリース)「解放」, "(Rirīsu) 'Kaihō'") *145. "Janken" *146. "Abengane: Part 1" (アベンガネ(1), "Abengane (1)") *147. "Abengane: Part 2" (アベンガネ(2), "Abengane (2)") *148. "The Exam Begins" (試験開始, "Shiken Kaishi") *149. "Encounter" (遭遇, "Sōgū") *150. "Embarkment" (始動, "Shidō") *151. "Progress" (躍進, "Yakushin") Volume 16 *152. "Contact" (接触, "Sesshoku") *153. "Success" (成功, "Seikō") *154. "Common Cause" (共同戦線, "Kyōdōsensen") *155. "The Captain and His 14 Devils" (船長と14人の悪魔, "Senchō to Jūyon Nin no Akuma") *156. "Face-Off: Part 1" (対決(1), "Taiketsu (1)") *157. "Face-Off: Part 2" (対決(2), "Taiketsu (2)") *158. "Two of a Kind +1" (似た者同士2+1, "Nitamono Dōshi") *159. "Aiai, the City of Love" (恋愛都市アイアイ, "Renai Toshi Aiai") *160. "Face-Off: Part 3" (対決(3), "Taiketsu (3)") *161. "Face-Off: Part 4" (対決(4), "Taiketsu (4)") *162. "Face-Off: Part 5" (対決(5), "Taiketsu (5)") *163. "Face-Off: Part 6" (対決(6), "Taiketsu (6)") Volume 17 *164. "Face-Off: Part 7" (対決(7), "Taiketsu (7)") *165. "Face-Off: Part 8" (対決(8), "Taiketsu (8)") *166. "Face-Off: Part 9" (対決(9), "Taiketsu (9)") *167. "Face-Off: Part 10" (対決(10), "Taiketsu (10)") *168. "Face-Off: Part 11" (対決(11), "Taiketsu (11)") *169. "Declaration of War" (宣戦布告, "Sensenfukoku") *170. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 1" (三つ巴の攻防(1), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (1)") *171. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 2" (三つ巴の攻防(2), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (2)") *172. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 3" (三つ巴の攻防(3), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (3)") *173. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 4" (三つ巴の攻防(4), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (4)") *174. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 5" (三つ巴の攻防(5), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (5)") *175. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 6" (三つ巴の攻防(6), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (6)") Volume 18 *176. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 7" (三つ巴の攻防(7), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (7)") *177. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 8" (三つ巴の攻防(8), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (8)") *178. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 9" (三つ巴の攻防(9), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (9)") *179. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 10" (三つ巴の攻防(10), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (10)") *180. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 11" (三つ巴の攻防(11), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (11)") *181. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 12" (三つ巴の攻防(12), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (12)") *182. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 13" (三つ巴の攻防(13), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (13)") *183. "Three-Way Struggle: Part 14" (三つ巴の攻防(14), "Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (14)") *184. "The Choice of Three Cards" (3枚の選択, "San Mai no Sentaku") *185. "Chance Encounter" (邂逅, "Kaikō") *186. "The Queen" (女王, "Joō") *187. "The Best Fodder" (最高の餌, "Saikō no Esa") Volume 19 *188. "NGL" (NGL, "En Jī Eru") *189. "Infiltration" (潜入, "Sennyū") *190. "The Hunt" ((ハント)狩り, "(Hanto) Kari") *191. "Pros" (プロ, "Puro") *192. "Human Dog" (人間犬, "Ningen Inu") *193. "Scissors" (チョキ, "Choki") *194. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 1" (VSハギャ隊(1), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (1)") *195. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 2" (VSハギャ隊(2), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (2)") *196. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 3" (VSハギャ隊(3), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (3)") *197. "Vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 4" (VSハギャ隊(4), "Bāsasu Hagya Tai (4)") *198. "Sudden Attack" (急襲, "Kyūshū") *199. "Light and Shadow" (光と影, "Hikari to Kage") Volume 20 *200. "Stipulation" (条件, "Jōken") *201. "Reunion" (再会, "Saikai") *202. "Duel" (決闘, "Kettō") *203. "Gyro" (ジャイロ, "Jairo") *204. "Gyro's Story" (ジャイロは, "Jairo wa") *205. "Time Remaining" (残り時間, "Nokori Jikan") *206. "A Real Fight" (勝負, "Shōbu") *207. "Weakness: Part 1" (弱点(1), "Jakuten (1)") *208. "Weakness: Part 2" (弱点(2), "Jakuten (2)") *209. "?" (?) *210. "Weakness: Part 3" (弱点(3), "Jakuten (3)") *211. "Loan Shark" (トイチ, "Toichi", lit. 10% Interest Every 10 Days) Volume 21 *212. "Water Breaking" (破水, "Hasui") *213. "Birth" (誕生, "Tanjō") *214. "Results" (決着, "Ketchaku") *215. "Last Words" (遺言, "Yuigon") *216. "Republic of East Gorteau" (東ゴルトー共和国, "Higashi Gorutō Kyowakoku") *217. "Meat Orchard" (肉樹園, "Niku Ju En") *218. "Confession" (告白, "Kokuhaku") *219. "Awakening" (覚醒, "Kakusei") *220. "Reunion: Part 1" (再会(1), "Saikai (1) *221. "Reunion: Part 2" (再会(2), "Saikai (2)") *222. "Reunion: Part 3" (再会(3), "Saikai (3)") *223. "10: Part 1" (10-(1)) Volume 22 *224. "10: Part 2" (10-(2)) *225. "10: Part 3" (10-(3)) *226. "10: Part 4" (10-(4)) *227. "10: Part 5" (10-(5)) *228. "10: Part 6" (10-(6)) *229. "10: Part 7" (10-(7)) *230. "9: Part 1" (9-(1)) *231. "9: Part 2" (9-(2)) *232. "9: Part 3" (9-(3)) *233. "9: Part 4" (9-(4)) *234. "9: Part 5" (9-(5)) *235. "8: Part 1" (8-(1)) Volume 23 *236. "8: Part 2" (8-(2)) *237. "8: Part 3" (8-(3)) *238. "8: Part 4" (8-(4)) *239. "8: Part 5" (8-(5)) *240. "8: Part 6" (8-(6)) *241. "8: Part 7" (8-(7)) *242. "7: Part 1" (7-(1)) *243. "7: Part 2" (7-(2)) *244. "6: Part 1" (7-(1)) *245. "6: Part 2" (6-(2)) *246. "6: Part 3" (6-(3)) *247. "6: Part 4" (6-(4)) Volume 24 *248. "6: Part 5" (6-(5)) *249. "6: Part 6" (6-(6)) *250. "6: Part 7" (6-(7)) *251. "6: Part 8" (6-(8)) *252. "6: Part 9" (6-(9)) *253. "6: Part 10" (6-(10)) *254. "6: Part 11" (6-(11)) *255. "5: Part 1 to 2: Part 1" (5-(1)〜2-(1)) *256. "2: Part 2" (2-(2)) *257. "1: Part 1" (1-(1)) *258. "1: Part 2" (1-(2)) *259. "1: Part 3" (1-(3)) *260. "1: Part 4" (1-(4)) Volume 25 *261. "Charge: Part 1" (突入(1), "Totsunyū (1)") *262. "Charge: Part 2" (突入(2), "Totsunyū (2)") *263. "Charge: Part 3" (突入(3), "Totsunyū (3)") *264. "Charge: Part 4" (突入(4), "Totsunyū (4)") *265. "Charge: Part 5" (突入(5), "Totsunyū (5)") *266. "In the Unlikely Event Of..." (「万が一」, "Man ga Ichi") *267. "Activation" (発動, "Hatsudō") *268. "The King" (王., "Ō.") *269. "Adversity Is a Good Thing" (逆境マル(Ο), "Gyakkyō Maru") *270. "Indebted To" (貸し, "Kashi") Volume 26 *271. "Separation" (分断, "Bundan") *272. "Error" (誤算, "Gosan") *273. "We Meet Again" (再会, "Saikai") *274. "Solution" (解答, "Kaidō") *275. "Promise" (約束, "Yakusoku") *276. "Missileman" (卵男, "Misairuman") *277. "Insult" (侮辱, "Buj) *278. "Destruction" (破壊, "Hakai") *279. "Escape" (脱出, "Dasshutsu") *280. "Direct Hit" (直撃, "Chokugeki") Volume 27 *281. "Godspeed" (神速, "Kanmuru") *282. "Sealed Area" (密室, "Misshitsu") *283. "Determination" (決心, "Kesshin") *284. "Fifteen Minutes" (15分, "Jugofun") *285. "Doubles" (分身, "Bunshin") *286. "Core" (本体, "Hontai") *287. "Present State" (現状, "Genjō") *288. "Accolade" (賞賛, "Shōsan") *289. "Terms" (条件, "Jōken") *290. "Name" (名前, "Namae") Volume 28 *291. "Soliloquy" (自問, "Jimon") *292. "Calculation" (思惑, "Omowaku") *293. "Metamorphosis" (変貌, "Henbō") *294. "Breakdown" (決壊, "Kekkai") *295. "Determination" (決意, "Ketsui") *296. "Memories" (記憶, "Kioku") *297. "End" (最後, "Saigo") *298. "Rose (薔薇, "Bara") *299. "Resurrection" (再生, "Saisei") *300. "Insurance" (保険, "Hoken") Volume 29 Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *311. "Time Limit" (期限, Kigen) *312. "Resolution" (覚悟, Kakugo) *313. "A Single Word" (一言, Hitokoto) *314. "Persuasion" (説得, Settoku) *315. "Homecoming" (帰郷, Kikyō) *316. "True Name" (本名, Honmyō) *317. "The Answer" (返答, Hentō) *318. "Testament" (遺言, Yuigon) *319. "Lot Drawing" (抽選, Chūsen) *320. "Voting" (投票, Tōhyō) *321. "Monster" (怪者, Kemono) *322. "Siblings" (兄妹, Kyōdai) *323. "Request" (依頼, Irai) *324. "Stewards" (執事 Shitsuji) *325. "Participation" (参戦 Sansen) *326. "Opening" (開戦''Kaisen'') *327. "Riddle" (謎々''Nazonazo)'' *328.'' "Arrangements" (手配 Tehai)'' *329. "Spy" (密偵 Mittei) Category:Content